Drabbles
by Ishimaru-chan
Summary: Mes premiers pas dans la publication. Drabbles centrés surtout sur la relation HaruTama.
1. Smile

_Bonjour ! :)_

_Ce que je viens de pondre, c'est ce que j'appelle mon premier " drabble ", publié sur un site. Ayez de l'indulgence ( ou pas :S ) .. N'empêche qu'il serait sympa de me laisser vos impressions, vos avis, vos remarques et vos critiques. J'accepte tout tant que c'est fondé un minimum lorsqu'on critique ce que je fais, donc " don't worry " :D haha !_

_Sur ce, tous les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment a leur auteur qui n'est pas moi ( dire que j'aurais pu manger du gâteau avec Honey-kun .. zut .. ) Ils appartiennent à Bisco Hatori._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le King fait encore la tête, Kami-sama seul sait pourquoi. Alors Haruhi, sous les encouragements des jumeaux, s'en va le voir. Tamaki a la mine sombre alors que la prolétaire s'accroupit pour être à sa taille.

" Qu'est ce que tu veux ? "

" .. Comment se sont rencontrés Maman et Papa, Sempai ? "

Et là, le visage de Tamaki s'illumine.

" Eh bien en faite, ma fille, tu vois, un jour que Maman se promenait .. "

Haruhi soupire. Qu'est ce qu'elle n'irait pas faire pour rembourser sa dette ? Ou peut être pour le sourire du king ?


	2. Malentendu ?

Un deuxième drabble :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

" Non ! "

" Si ! "

" Non ! "

" Si ! "

" Non ! "

" Si ! "

" Non je n'irai pas ! "

" Si tu la porteras ! "

Silence.

" Y aurait pas comme un mal entendu ? "

Foudroyé du regard par deux fois, Kyouya pense tout bas que la prochaine fois il se contentera de passer son chemin.


	3. Tea time

Il les avait surveillé toute la journée. Oui, parce que, faute d'avoir des belles demoiselles a divertir, Honey avait invité Haruhi à prendre le thé. Elle avait été légèrement " forcée " de porter une robe, sous peine de ne pas être assez " kawaii " pour goûter au gateau aux fraises. Entourés de nounours et doudous en tout genre, tout était allé pour le mieux. Et le soir venu, sortant de sa charmante séance de thé, la prolétaire se fit aborder, ou plutot " sauter au cou ".

" Haruhiiii ! Que dirais-tu de prendre le thé avec ton papa préféré demain ? "

Et d'un signe de tête, sans vraiment y réfléchir, ou alors très vite, elle avait accepté.

Le lendemain, elle arriva avec un paquet dans les bras, et le King eut soudain comme un doute. " Sempaï, portez-le. Il faut être kawaii pour manger du gateau ! " Et quelques minutes plus tard il se trouva bien moins malin. Ce costume de lapin rose irait décidemment mieux a Honey. Du moins c'est ce qu'il en pensait. Mais quand il entendit sa " fille " eclater de rire, il se dit avec un petit sourire, que finalement porter des costumes de lapins roses tous les jours ne pourrait pas être une si mauvaise chose.


	4. Sempaï ?

_Tamaki, pour une fois, était parfaitement calme. Assis dans un fauteuil de la troisieme salle de musique, il lisait le dernier potin de la presse people. Mais il fut bientot interrompu par une Haruhi pour le moins intriguée. Mais le King, décidé a ne pas cédé à son regard de cocker continua sa lecture, les sourcils cependant légèrement froncés.  
_

" Sempaï .. "  
_Il finirait sa lecture._  
" Sempaï. "  
_Il venait de se le promettre._  
" Sempaï ! "  
_Plus que quelques lignes._  
" Sempaï !! "  
_Il releva la tête, découvrant la proximité de leurs visages._

" O .. Oui ? "  
" Vous avez une bestiole dans les cheveux. "

_Moment de silence._

**" GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !! "**

_Et depuis ce jour, Tamaki s'était promis d'écouter plus attentivement Haruhi. Des fois qu'elle trouve une autre bestiole dans sa chevelure blonde._

* * *

Impressions ?


	5. Piano

Assise sur le tabouret, les yeux fixés sur les touches noires, cela faisait bien un quart d'heure qu'Haruhi ne bougeait plus. Comme hypnotisée par ces touches nuances de noir et de blanc. Elle était si bien, seule dans la troisieme salle de musique. Apres tout, c'était tellement rare.

" Tu t'interesses au piano, Haruhi ? "

Sursaut. Elle se tourne vivement pour faire face au King qui aborde un sourire angélique. Mais elle se detourne rapidement, le poing serré et les joues rougis de honte. Elle qui se croyait seule.

" Tu as perdu ta langue ? "

Elle se décale un peu, et plonge son regard dans celui de Tamaki.

" Sempaï, vous voulez bien me jouer un morceau ? "

Etonné, mais pas récalcitrant le moins du monde, le blond prend place a coté de sa " fille " et pose ses doigts sur les touches alternativement noires et blanches. Et s'écoulent de longues minutes où l'on entend plus que la mélodie teintée de mélancolie qui est jouée au piano. La proletaire se surprend à dévisager son Sempaï. Elle sent son coeur faire un bond violent dans sa poitrine. Quelle idée de jouer une mélodie tellement triste. La voilà qui divague. Completement.

* * *

**Désolé pour ce long retard, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de chose a faire ces derniers temps .. **

**J'espère que ca vous a plu w !**


End file.
